boardwalkempirefandomcom-20200223-history
Benjamin Siegel
Benjamin "Benny" Siegel (born Benjamin Hymen Siegel), played by Michael Zegen is a career criminal and hit-man based out of New York City. He works at the card game run by Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano. His strange behavior, exhibited on the show, earn him the nickname "Bugsy" for being "crazier than a bedbug" (but please, please, p l e a s e don't call him that). He is based on the historical figure of the same name. Biography Background Siegel was born on February 28, 1906 in Williamsburg, Brooklyn, to a poor Jewish family from Letychiv, Podolia Governorate of the Russian Empire, in modern Ukraine. His parents Max and Jennie, constantly worked for meager wages. Siegel the second of the five children, vowed that he would rise above that life. As a boy, Siegel dropped out of school and joined a gang on Lafayette Street on the Lower East Side of Manhattan. He committed mainly thefts, until he met Moe Sedway. With Sedway, Siegel developed a protection racket where pushcart merchants were forced to pay him a dollar or he would incinerate their merchandise. Siegel had a criminal record that included armed robbery, rape and murder dating back to his teenage years. During adolescence, Siegel befriended Meyer Lansky, who formed a small mob whose activities expanded to gambling and car theft. Lansky, who had already had a run-in with Lucky Luciano, saw a need for the Jewish boys of his Brooklyn neighborhood to organize in the same manner as the Italians and Irish. The first person he recruited for his gang was Siegel. Season 2 Ourselves Alone '' Main article: Ourselves Alone'' What Does The Bee Do? '' Main article: What Does the Bee Do?'' Season 3 Bone for Tuna ")]] '' Main article: Bone for Tuna'' Meyer Lansky and Charlie Luciano develop a burgeoning heroin distribution business, run from a New York card room. They prepare Siegel for a delivery in Harlem, hiding the narcotics in the lining of his coat and hat. Luciano is clear that Siegel should walk away from the deal if anything seems untoward but Siegel is quick to demonstrate that he has a gun ready. This annoys both Luciano and Meyer and urges Benny to put the gun away for being neglectful. Benny protests and points that he is wearing a pound of heroin and should be able to protect himself. Luciano provides Benny with cab fare and leaves the room to start his deliveries. Luciano and Meyer are left discussing Masseria. Luciano is annoyed at having to pay Masseria a percentage of their profits from this new venture, but Lansky rationalizes that it is temporary. He argues that they should approach Masseria to appear like gentlemen. Masseria is already aware of their operation and has a pair of his men assault Siegel as he leaves on his next delivery. They strike in sight of Luciano's headquarters, grabbing Siegel before he can shoot at them and announcing their allegiance. Lansky intervenes, shooting one of the thugs in the head. The other thug escapes and clings to the door of his getaway car as the driver pulls away. Frustrated, Siegel chases after the vehicle with no regard for his own safety. Swearing loudly, he runs down the street and shoots multiple times at the vehicle escaping with Masseria's men. Vowing to kill them, he tries to reach out for the car ruthlessly and starts to throw rocks at the vehicle. Meyer forcefully grabs hold of Siegel, stopping him from committing any more acts of violent hooliganism. Blue Bell Boy '' Main article: Blue Bell Boy'' ")]] While Benny is preparing the heroin dosage, Meyer faults him for appending too much heroin to one packet. Luciano enters the room, getting Meyer to tell Benny to leave them in private. Benny argues that his actions mean that he should be included more in the inner circle. Seeing no worthy side to Benny yet, Benny points out his contribution to the gang. Luciano then comforts Benny on his encounter with Masseria's men, blaming him for the assault. Lansky says that is something they will consider and asks Benny to leave while they discuss negotiating with Masseria. Benny leaves the room frustrated. Season 4 Zegen is not casted for the fourth season of the show. Although, Benny still remains a loyal associate and comrade of Lucky Luciano and Meyer Lansky. Season 5 Golden Days for Boys and Girls '' Main article: Golden Days for Boys and Girls'' In early 1931, Luciano decides to eliminate Joe Masseria. The war had been going poorly for Masseria, and Luciano saw an opportunity to switch allegiance. In a secret deal with Maranzano, Luciano agreed to carry out the death of Masseria in return of receiving Masseria's rackets and becoming Maranzano's second-hand-man. Luciano creates a plan where he invites Masseria to one of his favourite restaurants "Nuova Villa Tammaro". After finishing their meal, Luciano excuses himself to the bathroom. Benny and Tonino Sandrelli enter the dining room, shooting Masseria numerious times. With his death, The Castellammarese War is now over. The Good Listener '' Main article: The Good Listener'' Benjamin Siegel.png By 1931, Benny has become a respected and trusted affiliate of Lucky Luciano and is a part his inner circle. He attends meeting with Charlie and even discusses future plans with the rest of the gang. What Jesus Said '' Main article: What Jesus Said In New York City, Harlem, Benny, accompanied by Luciano meets with Valentin Narcisse for the first time and discuss business at Narcisse's headquarters. They inform Narcisse that they are ready to do business with him with Joe Masseria and offer protection of his joint in return. Narcisse informs them both that they are in Harlem, implying that protection is not needed. Benny asserts that his location is not dependable and whether you live uptown or downtown, you are still within New York. Luciano and Benny then point out that he calms to much risk and responsibility with owning his clubs, brothels, and drug ring and shouldn't go without any protection. Narcisse thanks them both for their concern, but refuses their offer. Before Luciano and Benny head off, Luciano remarks that he admires New York City because '''everything is so close.' One of his bigger assignments was to (along with Tonino) assassinate Joe Masseria to end the ongoing conflict with Salvatore Maranzano known as the Castellammarese War. Benny Siegel and Red Levine go out for the night to kill off of Narcisse's girls at his brothel. Friendless Child '' Main article: Friendless Child'' ")]] Benny is been warmed to be cautious of Nucky's men attacking him, based on Nucky's uprising war on Luciano to maintain control in Atlantic City. After visiting his mistress, Talia Bindleman, they share a quick moment of kissing and leaves after Talia scans to see if her husband may be approaching the apartment nearby. On his way out, he instantly becomes alarmed to see a man approaching his way, becoming suspicious that it might be one of Nucky's men sent to attack him. He becomes tense and prepares to take out his gun, but calms to see that it was only Talia's unwitting husband, Morris. Morris gets excited to see Benny, looking for an autograph. At that moment, Talia comes back out of her apartment, startled to see Benny with Morris, shortly after their affair. Benny winks at her on their little encounter as Sean and Arquimedes burst into the building with their guns drawn, and Benny shoots back, using Morris as a shield. Talia screams and runs into the apartment for cover. After Morris is shot, Benny ditches him but is shot on the leg as he does so. He follows after Talia into the apartment, seeking for a way out. Benny tries to escape through the window, but struggles when Sean forcefully tries to pull him back out. The two fight with Benny constantly shooting. He kills Sean but loses in a struggle against Arquimedes who drags him down the stairs by his ear with a knife to his throat. They pass Morris on the way out on the stairs in pain, thinking he is dying, to which Benny replies "Abi gezunt, eh?" ")]] ")]]Benny now kidnapped, is brought to Atlantic City, tied straight to a chair. Back in New York City, Luciano and Lansky meet with Johnny Torrio, who hasn't seen "hide nor hair" of Maranzano. Benny calls from Atlantic City, telling them he's been kidnapped, but Luciano thinks he's caught up with a mistress and hangs up the phone. Nucky calls back and demands a meeting if they want to see Benny alive, but Luciano doesn't take the bait, telling Nucky he'll meet him at his funeral first. Luciano asks to give the phone back to Benny to ask if his okay, but Benny mocks Luciano's question and reasons that his got a bullet in his leg and shouldn't be told off now. Nucky is back on the phone and demands a meeting to settle the situation, but Lucky hangs up. Benny asks to use the phone again to call his pregnant wife, Esther, that he won't be making it home tonight, which is pretty cute if you put aside the fact that he cheated on her less than six hours ago. Mickey mocks Benny, and laughs at the fact that someone has married a deranged man like him. Benny gets angry and starts to defend his wife. However, he soon is knocked unconscious for making too much noise. ")|234x234px]]Later, Luciano kidnaps Nucky's nephew, Willie in their advantage. Lucky, Lansky and Pinky Rabinowitz quiz the tied-up Willie for information. Lucky explains that he has no personal beef with the younger Thompson, but whatever Nucky does to Benny will reflect on him. With Willie in the picture, Nucky is forced to arrange an meeting and calls Luciano. However, Lucky refuses to hash things out over the phone, nor confirm whether Willie is dead or alive. Nucky continues to keep Siegel hostage as he tries to create a strategy. Benny appears loudly singing an obscene song, but unfortunately is knocked unconscious again. ")]] Going forward, discussions will take place face to face. Luciano, Nucky, and their men stand-off on a deserted road outside of Atlantic City. Each side presents its hostage and make a cross over. As Benny switches to Luciano's side, he punches Willie and forces him back into Luciano's capture. With his nephew's life on the line, Nucky agrees to hand over his entire empire, including Cuba and the Old Rumpus. Mickey Doyle pipes up, hoping to charm Luciano into allowing him to keep his job, but, Lucky tells Mickey to "shut the fuck up" and shoots him in the throat. Lansky orders Nucky to get on his knees, and a submissive Nucky tells Luciano that he underestimated him. Nucky bargains for his life and Willie's, asking for 24 hours to kill Maranzano in return for Willie's release. Meyer whispers in Lucky's ear convincing Lucky to agree, and tells him,"You deliver, we deliver." The following morning, men posing as IRS agents walk into Maranzano's office and Eli kills him. (Benny actually was the one who killed Maranzano. Just thought you all ought to know.) Willie is dumped outside of the District Attorney's office shaken, but alive. ")]] The following night, Luciano, Meyer and Benny celebrate their succession in rising to power, spending the night partying and drinking with prostitutes. Eldorado '' Main article: Eldorado'' In New York, Luciano and Lansky gather crime bosses from New York and all around the country and form The Commission, a singular body will mediate relations between all crime organizations in the country. Benny becomes angry at Narcisse for gaining control and causing attention of New York, and demands to ")]]know his fate before the meeting of The Commission. Taking into account that Narcisse would not contribute and take part of the organization of The Commission, he tasks Benny to assassinate Narcisse publicly. Meyer warns Benny is not make any mistakes, althought Benny ensures him that he can handle it before he heads off. Narcisse is shot dead in front of a crowed church he attends by Luciano and Benny's men. Relationships Personal Life *Esther Siegel: Wife *Talia Bindleman: Mistress *Millicent Siegel: Daughter (mentioned) Business *Charles Luciano: Friends Since Childhood *Meyer Lansky: Friends Since Childhood *Pinky Rabinowitz: Associate *Arnold Rothstein: New York boss (deceased) Victims *Rosetti guard 1: Shot to get to Rosetti *Rosetti guard 2: Shot in the attempt on Gyp Rosetti *Roberta: Shot in the attempt on Gyp Rosetti *Paperboy: Shot in the face *Joe Masseria: Shot multiple times *Shoots and kills an unknown number of Valentin Narcisse's prostitutes. * Sean: Shot in the face during his kidnapping Quotes *''"Why's every dago gotta be dumb as fuck?!" ("Ourselves Alone") *"''Stuff'll rot your teeth. ("Ourselves Alone") *(About Joe Masseria) "Mustache Pete fat-ass. Thinks he owns the Lower East Side." ''("Ourselves Alone") *"''I'm wearin' a pound of heroin." ("Bone for Tuna") *"I'll fucking kill you, fucks!" ("Bone for Tuna") *''"You're dead, you hear me? You're dead! I'll fucking kill you, I'll fucking kill you!"'' ("Bone for Tuna") *I think it's time I got included. (Blue Bell Boy) *"I fucking gave him cover!" (Blue Bell Boy) *"They pray to that fat fuck?" (You'd Be Surprised) *"Masseria?" "Fuck him." ("You'd Be Surprised") *My hand hurts (You'd Be Surprised) *"Suit yourself." ("You'd Be Surprised") *"Go, go, go, go!" ("You'd Be Surprised") *"You posing for animal crackers?!" ("The Good Listener") *"Uptown, downtown, it's all New York." ("What Jesus Said") *"And you got all these whores," ("What Jesus Said") *"Or worse." ("What Jesus Said") *''So you're the one sliced off Tonino's ear? That was some loopy shit''! ("Friendless Child") *"Heya, Charlie. What's cookin? ("Friendless Child") *"I've got a bullet in my leg, your gonna hunk me now?!" ("Friendless Child") * "There's one pet I like to pet, and in the evening we get wet, I stroke it every chance I get, it's mY GIRL'S PUSSY!" ''("Friendless Child") * Get me the fuck out of this! ("Friendless Child") * ''Lick the piss off my shvantz, you piece of Jersey shit! ("Friendless Child") * "We'll bury you! You're whole fucking family!" ("Friendless Child") * "Just fucking kill him! Kill him, kill the kid, kill them all! Grab it anyway." ("Friendless Child") * What? ("Friendless Child") * We're celebrating or not? ("Friendless Child") * Let's cut a rug! ("Friendless Child") * "All over New York, running his fucking mouth!" ("Eldorado") *"Whoever don't, get's popped!" ("Eldorado") *"I'm not, it's just dead weight. All about moving forward, ain't it?" ("Eldorado") *What do you wanna do about our friend? ("Eldorado") *Understood. ("Eldorado") *I said I'd take care of it, Meyer. ("Eldorado") *No, I heard the two of you talking. *Oh! What should I say? congratulations. *Oh! I thought about that. *Fucking told ya I was kidnapped! ("Friendless Child") *Seat belts, Please. *Marissa and Maia Gold on the lesbian Bar. Appearances Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:New York City Category:Gangsters Category:Characters Category:Jewish people Category:Children Category:Recurring Characters Category:Historical figures